Never say good bye
by RitaCullen96
Summary: When Cameron's life finally seems to be going good she has to move to another country. Will she meet someone there that she can trust?  This is my first fic, please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

"Great!" – I thought sarcastically to myself – "This couldn't be going better"

My father is an architect and 2 weeks ago he received an offer to work on a firm in Washington.

The thing is he wasn't called to work in a very known place, he was offered a job in Portland and so we are moving to a super small town nearby, Forks!

At the moment I'm a junior and I'm ready to start 11st grade, rephrasing, I was ready

Now, that I had made amazing friends and lived in a very sunny place, I have to move out.

I can't believe this!

"Rachel!" – my mother called – "hurry up packing your stuff because after you say good bye to your friends we just need to get in the car to leave for the airport"

It's true, I'm moving today. Today is the last day that I have with my friends, I'll never see them again and I already miss them

"My bag is ready mom" – I yelled – "I'm leaving to Megan's now"

Megan is my best friend. She chose the same path that I did (Science), because both of us dreamt of becoming doctors someday.

I met her this year and just like that we became best friends, and soon we joined a small group of other teenagers.

Our group was composed by seven members. Me, Megan, Ethan (Megan's boyfriend), Bianca, Adriana, Chad and Andrew (Bianca's boyfriend)

Exactly, me, Chad and Adriana were the only singles in the group

"Okay honey. Don't be late, the flight leaves at 6 p.m."

"I haven't forgotten" – I told her while I was coming down the stairs towards her – "I won't be late, Megan and all the others promised to take me home at 4 p.m."

"Fine. Have fun"

"I'll try" – I murmured as I was heading out the door

Supposedly, me and my friends were meeting at the park near my house, but first I was going to pick Megan up from her house that, for my huge happiness, lived across the street (lucky isn't it? Well I thought so, until now)

I got to her door and knocked twice

"Coming!" – I heard her yell from the other side of the door as she always did when I came to her house

"Cameron!" – she smiled when she opened the door – "come on in. Give me 2 minutes and I'll be right back"

Then she disappeared running to her bedroom.

When she wasn't present I stayed admiring her living room, the space that endured many of our conversations. Tomorrow all this won't pass of a memory.

"I heard you were living" – told me a familiar voice

"It's true" – I sighed – "I told Megan to ask you if you wanted to come with us to the park today, I'm saying good bye"

"Yeah she told me but, you know how sensible I am and if I go with you I think I might start crying in front of everyone and then I would never be able to let you go"

I was feeling tears in my eyes

"Well I think I understand, I really loved for you o go but I think you're right"

"I going to miss you girl" – he told me trying to smile

"Me too Justin!" – I told him while I hugged him strong – "you know that you have always been like a brother to me"

Justin was Megan's older brother, he was 18 years old and he always treated me like his own sister, sometimes more than that

For me he was like that brother that I never had, he was my best friend.

"Of course" – he said with a sad tone – "a brother"

"Oh Justin, you know that I'll always love you no matter what. But you know that's only brother's love"

"I know. Knowing that you love me like a brother is enough for me. But you know that I will miss you every day. Nothing will be the same around here, and you know that".

"Thanks, it's good to know that I have such good friends like you"

"You're welcome. It's always a pleasure. Don't forget to keep in touch, I want to know every single detail about that place that you're going"

"Sure. I'll call you every chance I get. And you too, I want to know about the party that's going to happen when I'm gone – I said to him kidding"

"You know that's going to be everything but a party"

"I'm ready!" – Megan yelled when she reached the living room, stopping

immediately mine and Justin's conversation – "let's go"

I laughed

"Well it seems that this is our good bye" – he said to me

I tried to smile but only tears came out

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I prefer breaking down alone"

I reached and hugged him tight

"Take care of yourself bro"

"You too sis"

And with that, me and Megan got out of their house

"Difficult?" – she asked me when we left

"What?"

"Leaving my brother behind?"

"Of course it is Megan. He's like a brother to me, you know that"

"Yeah I know but, I know that it's going to be pretty hard on him too. You know that he has always loved you"

"I know that too Megan, but I can't do anything. I've never felt that way towards him. But he has always been special to me. I'm going to miss him very much"

"And he's going to miss you too, just like me. Nothing's going to be the same without you"

"Thank you. I don't really know how to survive without all of you!"

By the time we reached the park all of my friends were there waiting for us

"Cameron!" – Adriana yelled coming for me – "come here, we have a surprise for you"

She took my hand and I followed her with the rest behind us

"Tarannnnn" – she made a sound pointing to our usual spot

Our place was all decorated. There was a table with many candies, and balloons all over the place. There was a sound system too

"Wow, is it someone's birthday?" – I asked playfully

"It's for you" – Andrew said – "it's our way to tell you that we'll see each other very soon, and, until then, you won't forget us"

"I would never forget you guys! It's simply impossible!"

"Well, enough with the heavy, let's go dance!" – Bianca said while she touched the sound system

We danced, sang, ate, talked, laughed, cried, we did a bit of everything, but so fast that I didn't notice the time passed and it was time to go. It was time to say good bye

"We have one more surprise for you" – Chad said

"Another one? Isn't the party enough for a surprise?"

"It's from all of us, so you won't forget" – Megan said

She gave me package to my hands and I unwrapped it quickly. Inside there was a frame, a frame with a picture from all of us.

This picture was taken at Ethan's birthday party. We all went to Vasco da Gama's mall to see a movie and this picture was taken out side at the Nation park near the flags. We were all there: me sitting in Adriana's lap with Chad looking at us, Megan was sitting in the lap of the birthday guy, Bianca was laughing because of the face her boyfriend Andrew was making, and Justin was sitting normally beside me and Adriana

I started to cry, I've always loved this picture

"Thank you" – I said to them – "I love you all so much and never in my life I'll forget you, it's impossible, you are too important to me. I'm going too saved this like a treasure. I love you guys"

And then we all gave a group hug full of crying sounds

"Well" – Megan started while she cleaned her tears – "shall we go Cameron? You don't want to miss your plane"

"Right. Bye guys"

I hugged each one of them saying "good bye" or "I'll miss you" or even "come to visit" before I returned to my path with Megan back home.

"You have to come visit me someday" – I told Megan at my car's door before I left

"I will, I promise. But you have to come visit too alright?"

"Of course. I'll miss you so much"

"Me too girl, me too"

I hugged her tight before I got in to the car, and when I got in and started moving I yelled from the window

"See you soon!" – and I closed the window again

This is going to be a start of a new life. The beginning of my future.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was pretty long, we took at least ten hours to land on the airport of Port Angeles and we took one more hour to get to Forks.

I had never seen the house that my parents bought here because they chose it on a one week vacation they took to take care of everything while I stayed at my grandparents house, yep it's true, I wasn't just leaving my friends behind.

The house was friendly actually; it was yellow with a big yard all over de place, with many flowers and a fountain.

"What do you think Cameron?" – my mother asked me

"It's very pretty mum" – I tried to say with the maximum enthusiasm as I could ménage because the only thing passing my mind right now was the fact that we were in a completely different country and we left everyone and everything behind

"I'm glad you like it because you're going to pass out when you see the interior, it's even more fantastic"

She pulled me along with her into the house.

Actually the house had a welcoming look inside. There was a big living room and next to it was the kitchen with orange tiles; there was a bathroom and a double room that I knew it was for my parents.

The house had two floors so on the first floor there was an office, two rooms and another bathroom.

"This is your room sweetie" – she said to me pointing to the bigger one of the two rooms.

One of the walls was painted orange and there was a big bed and two bedside tables and a very big closet

"Thanks mum"

"You're welcome honey. Well there are still things missing for the house, we haven't bought everything yet"

"Okay"

"Listen honey, I know it was difficult for you to leave everything behind but you have to understand that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for your father. You'll see that we are going to be very happy here"

"I really doubt it" – I thought to myself

"Sure mum, I understand"

"I'm glad sweetie, now I'm going to leave you to settle in, you should rest for a bit, you must be tired from the trip"

"Yeah, I little bit"

And then she left.

I lay down for a bit to rest from the trip just like my mum told me and then the thoughts about my friends were starting to resurface

"Cameron!" – My father called

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

"It's just to warn you that your classes in Forks high school start in two days and maybe you should talk to your mother about buying some of the things you need somewhere, I want you to administer the classes here the same way you did back in Portugal"

"Of course dad, I will"

Yep, I was going to enter a school completely new to me where I don't know anyone and where probably no one will want to know me.

I come from a very different country then this one and the only thing I got lucky was that I actually was good at talking English 'cause on the contrary I was screwed

"You have everything?" – my mother asked when a reached the living room with my school bag

"Yeah mum, I'm ready"

"Very well then, come on let's go"

We entered her car and she started driving us to my new school. Forks high was actually near my house but as today was my first day she insisted in driving me there so I wouldn't get lost

When we arrived there I saw that the school was actually pretty big despite the fact that it only had around 300 students.

The school didn't have any gates and instead, around the building, there was a very large forest.

"Go to the secretary to get your schedule and then you can ask someone to help you find your classes"

"Okay mum, I'm seventeen remember? I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Fine Cameron whatever, have a nice first day and good luck"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, have fun"

I don't know why but I had serious doubts about having fun at an unknown place like this.

I walked in the building, searched for the secretary and got in

"Hi, I'm Cameron, the new student" – I presented myself to the women

"Hello dear, welcome to our school, here" – she handed me a paper – "this is your schedule"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, have a nice day"

Well at least the secretary woman was nice. And as I was thinking I bumped into someone

"Oh god I'm sorry" – I apologized

"It's okay" – a blond boy with blue eyes said – "I haven't seen you here ever, are you the new girl?"

"I suppose so, I'm Cameron, nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure, I'm Patrick. Do you need help finding your class?"

"I guess so"

"What you having?"

I looked in my schedule to find out

"Biology in class 6"

"Well I have the same class, follow me"

Patrick seemed like an alright guy but a little weird

I followed him to an almost empty room, I guess it was because the bell didn't rang yet

"Want to seat with me?" – he asked me

I wasn't going to be mean so I said yes

"So where are you from?" – he asked

"Portugal"

"Never been there but I heard good things from there"

"Really?" – I asked uninterested while I looked through the window

"Yeah, people say that it's very pretty" – that's when I stopped listening to him. My thoughts were already starting to drive themselves towards my friends and how at that moment they should be having lunch by this time back in Portugal because in Forks we were five hours later than them

"Are you listening to me Cameron?" – Patrick interrupted my thoughts

"What? I'm sorry I was just distracted. Did you say something?"

"Forget it, it wasn't important"

"Okay"

I couldn't wait, I had to get out of that class to call her

"Hello?"

"Hi Megan"

"Cameron? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly. How are you?"

"Missing you very much"

"Me too girl"

"Why are you ringing me now? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well I'm waiting for the bell"

"Oh. Then tell me everything. It's cool in there?"

"I've been here for fifteen minutes Megan"

"Well then tell me what you think about it for the fifteen minutes you've been in there"

"Hum, the school seems nice to follow our dream but without you guys it's going to be boring"

"Oh, don't say that! It's going to be fine and-"

She was cut short because I heard Justin's voice on the other side

"It's Cameron on the phone?" – he asked

"Yes, it's her" – she answered

"Then let me speak to her"

"Fine. Cameron I'm passing my brother the phone, I'll talk to you latter, have fun there, love you girl"

"Love you too"

"Hello?" – I heard Justin's voice

"Hi Justin"

"Hi Cameron! I miss you, very much"

"You guys have to stop saying that, you're making me miss you even more. I miss you too bro, very, very much but we saw each other three days ago"

"I know but I was so used to have you here all the time having fun with Megan, remember you used to sleep here most weekends because your parents were at work?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss that. Listen I have to go to class now, when your sister calls we can talk again or you can ring me if you want to"

"Ok, bye Cameron"

"Bye Justin"

I think this call made it all even worst, it made me miss them even more

The bell rang and I came back to the room that by this time was full. The place where I was seated was now actually occupied by a blond girl who was talking to Patrick. I wasn't upset about the fact that she was talking to him but the fact that she was occupying the seat right next to the window and now I had to seat by the wall.

"Good morning class" – greeted the teacher – "I'm happy to see all of you again and that none of you stayed behind" – he said while looking at me – "and I see that we also have a new face here"

Oh god, please no!

"Come here and present yourself to your colleges so they can know you better"

Of course the teacher would want that

"Hum" – I started a bit shy – "I'm Cameron and I came from Portugal, it's nice to meet you all"

"Thank you Cameron, you can seat now"

And that's what I did

When the class finally ended I was the first person to come out. It was interesting to listen to a class that the teacher talked English all the time, I thought that I wouldn't mind getting used to that but I was actually anxious to get out of there because the subject was really boring.

I looked at my schedule and I noticed that now I had 20 minutes free until my next class that would be in class 5 so I figured that it would be right next to the class where I came from just now

I decided to take a walk around the building so I could settle in a bit more or at least I was trying to

That was when I noticed I group of people that weren't really common to see these days. They all had particularly super white skin and golden eyes, well except for one of them. They all seemed total movie stars but even more pretty.

And except for the part that they seemed not to relate with anybody else they actually seemed very happy. There were 4 girls and 3 boys speaking very animatedly with huge smiles on their faces.

Suddenly two of them turned in my direction. There was a guy with bronze hair and a girl with long brown hair. As I turned shyly for spying on them I put my head down and got out of there.

My intentions weren't to spy on them, I was just curios.

I ended up sitting in a kind of garden chair that was around, and just like before I started to think about my friends. How Megan would be ecstatic to know someone just like the group I saw, and how Justin would put on his protective brother mask and say that maybe we should be careful with such thing or something like that, Adriana would just flip if I told her this. I miss them so very much. I can't believe I had to come here, to a place where I don't know anyone or anything! For god's sake, I even left my grandparents back in Portugal!

My dream is, just like Megan, to be a doctor and help people. If that dream ever came true and if someone offers me a job somewhere that isn't our town I won't move there without talking to my kids first like my father did.

The thing is that it's not fair! I'm his daughter; shouldn't I have an opinion about this? He should've, at least, told me instead of asking my mother to do that for him. But no, my opinion never matters for anything.

The bell rang and I got to class. This time I was going to have philosophy (I at least hope that this teacher is better than my old one)

I went to seat by the window and I noticed two members of the group that I saw before. One of them was the beautiful girl with long brown hair and the other one was a girl with chocolate eyes and curly bronze hair just like the other guy. Both of the girls actually looked alike, maybe they're sisters or something.

"Hi" – someone said to while was sitting next to me

"Hum… hi"

"You're Cameron right?"

"Well it seems that here the news run fast" – I said – "yes I'm Cameron. And you are?"

"Jason." – he had brown hair full of hair gel and had freckles all over his checks and actually he had very pretty green eyes – "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

I really didn't want to be rude but for the love of god, couldn't people just leave me alone? I didn't want to talk to anyone, is that too much to ask? Talking to people meant making new friends. Making friends wasn't a bad idea but I just wanted my friends from Portugal, I didn't want to replace them and that was making me sad.

I knew that probably I wouldn't see my friends again so I should get new friends but it was so hard to find friends like the ones I had, I don't think I can open up with someone just like that

"Did you know Forks before?" – he asked me

"No, I never left Portugal before"

"And do you like being here?"

"Yes" – I lied

"It's usually calm around here"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not that big a of a deal with danger here"

"That seems good"

"Good morning class" – the teacher greeted us – "I hope you enjoyed your vacations and I hope that you like the idea that we are all together again with a new addiction"

And there it goes again

"Why don't you come here and talk to us a bit about yourself?"

And then I went there thinking "When will this be over?"

The class went by quickly, despite the fact that last year my teacher sucked I actually enjoyed Philosophy and this teacher actually seemed great (well, at least that is a good thing)

When the class was over I checked my schedule again and saw that I only had 5 minutes to get to the other class and I really didn't know where it was. I walked around the building for a while till I found the right room, and obviously I got late. When I got in everyone was looking at me and the teacher told me to seat down (the good part is that I didn't have to introduce myself, again) and to my surprise Jason was sitting next to me

"If I knew that your next class was here I would've come with you"

"I forgot to ask" – I said to him

This class was long and really boring. The teacher was old and really rigorous. I was very happy when the bell finally rang

"You want to come lunch with me and my friends? I've noticed that you have been all by yourself and I thought if you wanted some company"

I pondered for a minute and decide to say yes; maybe being around people wouldn't be so bad

* * *

So, what did you think? Well Embry doesn't appear on this one either but I think that there is some people in here that you are familiar with

Well, tell me what you thought and review


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the cafeteria and Jason took us to a table with three boys and three girls. He presented them all one by one. The girls were Sarah, Kristen and Alexandra; the boys were Adam, Brian and Peter. Some of them seemed nice but there were others that seemed that kind of people you really don't want to hang out with.

I was a bit distracted when I noticed the group of movie stars (theoretically speaking of course).

I didn't want to be intruded but I wanted to know who those people were.

"Jason" – I called in a low voice – "who are those people?" – I asked looking in their direction

"They're the Cullens" – answered the girl I believe was called Sarah – "the one with the blond curly hair is jasper, and the little one that's with him is his girlfriend Alice. The scary big muscles guy is Emmett and the girl with long blond hair is his girlfriend Rosalie. The really gorgeous boy with the bronze looks is Edward and the one next to him with the brown hair is his girlfriend Bella. And the girl with bronze curly hair is Renesmee. They were all adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

Ok, it seems like everyone here is well informed. I wonder if my life will round the students like this. I really hope not.

"They are all a bit weird" – Sarah continued

"Why do you say that?" – I asked

"I don't know. I guess it's because they don't really socialize with anyone besides themselves. They never eat, and are all really pale you know? That's what I meant, weird."

"Don't say that" – the Alexandra girl said – "they are individuals, that's all."

"Maybe she's right" – I said to Sarah – "they may not like to be around people they don't know, or they're just shy or something, it's totally normal"

I kind of knew what that was; being too shy with the ones we don't know. I took a long time finding my friends, only last year I had the chance to make real friends

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked, it's rude talking about other people's lives"

"Yeah Cameron's right" – said Alexandra. I was kind of starting to like this girl

"Well I guess I'm going for a walk" – I said – "see you guys latter"

"Bye Cameron" – said both Alexandra and Jason

I thought about going outside but, as usual, it was raining. Yap, weather in Forks really sucks!

I gave it a thought a little while and decided that I really didn't care about the weather, I kind of like rain and I never had the guts to just step outside and get wet by my decision. I guess I wouldn't get sick; it was only raining a little bit.

The rain felt kind of nice actually, it made me remember about a day I spent with my best friend.

I sat down thinking that my friends would be sleeping right now, how lucky they seem to be to me right now, at least sleeping I wouldn't be thinking about anything.

Just seconds before I realized that I wasn't getting wet anymore

"May I sit with you?"

I don't really know how my face looked like when she approached me but I guess shock was a good description. It was the girl with the pretty brown hair, the one they told me was called Bella. She had an umbrella opened so we couldn't get wet.

"Sure" – I answered still a bit shocked. Why was she talking to me?

She sat down and looked at me

"I'm sorry but I have been watching you" – she said

Well I guess I could be more surprised than I already was

"Really?" – I asked

"Well, yeah" – she seemed a bit shy just like me – "You seem sad. I don't want to seem intruded but did anything happen?"

Why would she be worried about me? I don't even know her. Well maybe she was just being nice I guess

"I just miss my friends, that's all"

"Oh, I understand. I'm Bella but I'm sure you already know that because"

"There are no secrets in Forks" – we said both in unison and then laughed

"I'm Cameron" – I said – "I came from Portugal"

"It's nice to meet you" – she said

"Bella!" – Someone called, a boy's voice – "where are you?"

"Here" - Bella said while standing up

It was the guy that always hung around Bella, her boyfriend they said. My memory recalled that his name was Edward. I was sure he should be a nice person; Bella really is so I believe that she's dating someone just as nice as her.

And then I realized that the girl named Renesmee was coming with him. She was really pretty, just like Edward, Bella and all the others.

"You got out of the table without saying anything and I was worried"

"Everything's ok, I was just talking to someone. This is Cameron. Cameron these two are Edward and Renesmee" – she introduced us

"Hello" – I said shyly

"Hello" – said Edward with a polite smile

"Hi" – said Renesmee – "what were you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?"

Well I guess Bella wasn't the only one paying attention – I thought

"They were worried about you" – Edward said

It's kind of strange all this but I feel like I can trust them. Bella and Renesmee didn't even know me and they were already worried about me. All three of them just seemed pretty nice people.

"Thanks, for worrying but I just miss my friends, they were very special people to me and now I can't see them everyday like I used to but I will get better, I'm just a human being after all"

"Of course" – Edward said making a face I couldn't quite figure out

"Well why don't you stay with us?" – Bella asked – "you're here all by yourself, maybe if you were with us you wouldn't be so lonely"

"Yes, that's a great idea" – Renesmee agreed – "maybe you won't be so sad, we are very funny you know" – Renesmee laughed

I thought for a minute about what they were saying. Was it possible to exist this kind of nice people? Well in Portugal it's not very common; my group was of course an exception. Maybe here in forks people usually are like this, or not because Jason's friends didn't seem this nice, well at least some of them. I thought I should just appreciate their offer, maybe we could become friends, I'm was never really good at that department but that could've changed, being around my friends changed that part of me, and that was good I guess.

"Thank you" – I said to them – "you are being really nice"

"Oh don't thank us, I bet Alice's going to be very happy"

They laughed

Ok… I didn't get it

"Alice is my sister" – Edward explained – "and she sort of likes to take control over people's wardrobes"

It's amazing how Edward always seems to understand my inner questions

"Control? Over wardrobes? Nice" – I said sarcastically

We got inside the cafeteria and then I just sat, really embarrassed, with the people I just met outside

"Cameron" – Renesmee called – "these are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett"

"Hi" – I said, shy again. I wonder how Megan managed to take so many words out of my mouth the first time we met

"Hello" – Alice said – "you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes" - I answered

"From Portugal right? I love it there. The monuments are beautiful and the stylists are great"

"Hum, I don't know about the stylists but the monuments are indeed really pretty"

"Alice knows just everything about fashion, it's something that it's impossible to change" – the blond guy, Jasper, said

"Oh Edward said it outside, that Alice really likes fashion. Well I like it but I'm more of a proper style person, I don't follow any standards

"Then one day you'll see that there are many other styles you may like" – Alice said to me

"Ok Alice" – Renesmee said – "enough with the fashion talking okay? Don't boor Cameron on her first day" – she said to Alice before turning to me - "So have you met Forks before Cameron?"

"Not really, I've never been out of Portugal actually, this is my first time"

"Well I guess I can warn you that the weather really sucks here, it's basically always raining, just like today. But after a while you get used to it and there are a few places that are kind of nice too. I think you might like it here"

"I really hope so" – I gave her a little smile

The bell rang then, Renesmee and I had the same class together. I began to know her better as well as all the others as the weeks passed.

When I noticed one month had gone by.

I got time relating to every one of the Cullens.

I liked every single one of them but I related most with Bella, Renesmee or Nessie like she told me to call her, Edward and Jasper. Alice I did relate great too but not as much as the other four. And Rosalie and Emmett were kind of different I guess, not in a bad way of course, Emmett was really funny, I liked him, and Rosalie was almost always damn serious but I kind of liked her too. They sure were one of a kind family.

About my Portuguese friends we couldn't really talk so much because the calls were really cheap due to the distance. Even though we only could talk a little while there was still the internet – god bless whoever invented it – and I emailed everyone often. I told them about my new friends. All of them got really happy for me because they knew my difficulty to make friends.

I was actually really happy to have made friends like the Cullens. They don't really eat much and they don't talk to anyone else almost but I guess that's okay because despite that they are amazing people and no one could judge that.

* * *

Yey I wanna say sorry because I think I spent more than a year without uploading and I shouldn't but I had sort of given up on this story but not anymore. I came here today and I saw that someone reviewed my story saying that the story wasn't good because it didn't have quote marks. I want to apologize because when I wrote the chapters I used the same the use in books, I don't know how is it called in English but in Portuguese it's called travesão ( - ) and only because of the review I noticed they weren't there so I put all the quote marks that were missing. So although this person didn't like the story I'm thanking her for warning me.

And I'm posting two chapters today, review all you want even if it is to say it's not good, I would like to hear your opinion


	4. Chapter 4

I reached school – by foot of course, the school was near my house – and walked to Nessie and Bella who were near their car at the parking lot

"Morning" – I greeted them

"Morning Cameron, how are you today?" – Bella asked

"I'm okay, actually I woke up in a very good mood today"

"That's good" – Bella smiled – "now let's go, Edward's already waiting in the classroom"

"Yeah, yeah, it isn't like you've seen him like ten minutes ago or something" – I was being sarcastic. I had conscience that all of them were deeply in love with each other, I kind of liked to know that there are people that actually give a meaning to the word love

"Fine" – she said – "you know that I have to be around him almost all the time" – she laughed

"I know" – I said – "Let's go Renesmee?" – I asked but she didn't answer me - "Nessie?" – I called again, a little louder and I guess it was enough to get her out of the trance

"What?"

"If you don't hurry we'll be late for class"

"Oh okay"

No, not okay. She wasn't the slightest bit okay. She was very distracted all the classes I had with her. When we reached the cafeteria and sat at our usual table, I clapped my hands in front of her eyes so she would wake up

"What?" – she asked – "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm the one who should be asking that! You've been day dreaming sense this morning; you look like something bad happened. Are you okay?"

"More or less I think"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I think I do. Can we go outside?"

"Sure, let's go"

We were kind of in a silence and she broke it

"I kind of miss someone"

"Someone?"

"Yes"

"Who exactly are we talking about?" – I asked. She seemed really sad

"My boyfriend"

"Oh so you have a boyfriend and you are only telling me now" – I tried to make a teasing face so I could lighten the mood

"I didn't tell you?"

"Not really"

"Well I guess you would just pass out if you saw him. He's so beautiful Cameron, and really sweet to me. He makes me so happy"

"Then that's good right? Why are you so sad?"

"Because I don't see him in like 3 days or something, I really miss him"

"Then why don't you just go visit him after school?"

"Well he had some issues to take care of these days and he doesn't have much time for me and I don't know how much time it will take so I don't want to be in the way"

"Oh you'll see that it won't take much for him to take care of everything, don't worry"

"Thanks" - she said

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?" – I smiled – "So do you want to talk about your boyfriend? Maybe it'll help"

"Okay… So, his name is Jacob. You might, well, scare yourself when you see him because he's so tall and so muscular that you probably will just freak out – she laughed. I guess my plan was working – "he has these very pretty brown eyes and a smile that can brighten up my whole day. But it's not only the looks that matter you know, he's beautiful inside and out. When I'm sad he just holds me in his arms and says everything's going to be okay. He says the most beautiful words even though I know he's not very good at it he tries so much to please me that I really like everything he says. There's no one like him Cameron. I love him and I want him forever."

She really got me by surprise. She was way head over heels for him

"Wow. You're pretty in love with him aren't you?"

"I never felt this way in all my life. It's like we're made for each other, understand?"

No

"Hum… kind of, I guess…"

She laughed

"Thank you, for making me laugh this way, and being here losing your time with me"

"Me? Losing my time with you? Of course not, I never lose time while I'm with my friends, I feel useful somehow, you're a little happier because I'm here so that is a good thing. And as your Jacob said "Everything's going to be ok" don't worry

She smiled and thanked me again

I was happy that I got to make her smile and after that she was sort of a little better the next classes; I guess I served for something after all.

"Want some company home?" – Renesmee asked on the way out

"That's not necessary, my house is really near"

"I insist "

"Well I guess that's okay then" – I said

When we got near the parking lot I saw Renesmee freeze like a statue and smile like I have never seen her smile before. Her eyes were sparkling towards something or in this case someone.

On a black motorcycle there was a boy exactly like Renesmee described to me earlier.

She ran to him and he caught her in his arms. They exchanged a very long kiss.

I felt kind of embarrassed to be watching such a private moment

"I missed you so much" – Jacob said

"I did too" – she said

Okay… so this was too much love to watch, I thought it was a better idea to see Bella

Correction, going to see Bella was a bad idea. She was with Edward, just like every one of the others were with their partner. I kind of felt out of place more than usual this time. I'm not usually a candle kind of person.

"Cameron!" – Jason called

Oh well I guess I was saved, god bless him – I thought sarcastically to myself

"Hi Jason" – I said politely

"Hi" – he smiled to me – "so I was wondering, if you have anything to do this afternoon "

Great – I thought again – How would I get out of this one?

"Hum… "- I thought for a minute, he was my friend, I guess, but not enough that I would go out with him I mean. And he really wasn't my type at all, whatever my type was anyway

"Yes she has" – Renesmee answered right beside me holding hands with Jacob

"Oh" – Jason made a disappointed sound – "another time then"

"Yeah sure" – I said before he left

"Come-on say it" – Renesmee said – "I'm amazing"

I laughed

"And a lifesaver too, thanks. I couldn't think of another excuse for him"

"You're welcome" – she said – "by the way this is Jacob" – she introduced me to him – "and this is Cameron" – she said to him

We greeted each other

"You know what love? Cameron made me smile today just like you normally do. I was sad because I missed you and then she let me unburden everything and actually I got better"

"Thank you" – Jacob said to me – "for making the most important person to me smile"

"Oh it was a pleasure, she knows that she can trust me" – I smiled – "well I have to go now, I don't have a car like Nessie here"

"I had an idea" – Renesmee jumped, for a second she seemed like Alice – "why don't you come with us? Meet La Push and the others, you'll love it there. She can come right?" – she asked Jacob

"Of course" – he said – "you'll like them, and I'm pretty sure they'll like you too Cameron"

"Hum… I don't know"

"Oh come on, you'll love it"

"Ok, fine" – I said, she was kind of persuasive

"Yey" – she yelled before giving me a hug – "come on I'm going to ask Bella to drive you there"

We talked to her and she agreed to take me there, Edward would've come too but he had something to do at home

"How's La Push Bella?" – I asked while we were on our way

"It's wonderful. You'll love it. That place is going to captivate you instantly, and I don't mean just the views, but the people too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Renesmee loves that place. Of course that, part of it, it's Jacob's fault but she also likes his friends a lot. Actually they're just like a complete family"

"A family? How so?"

"Well they all get along very well. And don't marvel if when you see that they are all just like Jake, really tall and muscled"

"Really? - I asked admired – All of them? What has happened to these guys? Are they going to the gym all day or something?

"No" – she laughed – "it as something to do with their generations, the La Push guys are actually known a bit known because of that."

"Wow, I guess I should have come sooner" – I laughed and Bella joined me

"Bella are you going to stay with me and your sister?"

"No, sorry. I promised Alice I was going shopping with her"

"Oh. Then I'm going to hold the candle all by myself"

"Not for long" – she said – "I'm sure you'll go to Emily and Sam's place and everyone should be there, you're not going to hold any candle, trust me"

"But I don't know anyone there"

"Oh I'm sure you'll make friends pretty fast" – she smiled – "They are really easygoing and funny, you'll feel comfortable around them, they are really nice people"

"You know what? It's not only Renesmee who likes being there" – I noticed – "you do too"

"Yes" – she smiled – "I had wonderful times there"

Just like that she was lost in thought; pretty sure she was remembering whatever memories she had of that place

And then we got there

I got out of the car and looked around

Well it wasn't the prettiest place I've been to but it had its certain charm

"Well I guess I'm leaving you here, Renesmee should be arriving soon. So have fun ok? Tomorrow I want to know everything about it"

"Sure, thanks for the ride by the way. Oh and have fun shopping" – I laughed

"Ah, Ah" – Bella laughed ironically – "When your turn comes you'll see"

"Oh but you're never going to see something like that"

"We'll see" – she smiled

And as soon as she went away my cell phone rang

"Justin?" – I asked – "What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping because you have school tomorrow or something?"

I was surprised he was calling right now. What time was it there anyway?

"Hello for you too" – he said – "it's not much late but I'm not kind of in the mood for sleeping, besides, I really wanted to hear your voice. Come back"

"I wish I could Justin but it's not possible. I miss you guys a lot but I can't go back, I'm a minor remember? And that doesn't allow me to make decisions by myself"

"I guess your right"

"You're not saying things that make sense, I seriously advice you to go to sleep"

"No, I want to see you"

"You sure you're not dreaming? Hello, me, across the country remember? You seem more asleep than awake. We'll talk tomorrow for the morning, when you're more sober"

"Ok, maybe you're right, we'll talk tomorrow"

"Good bye Justin"

"Bye, I love you"

And then he hung up

He has to stop this. He's my best friend and we already had this conversation, I just don't feel the same for him, is that so hard to understand?

"Are you okay?" – Renesmee's voice brought me back to focus

"Oh you're here already. It's fine, just a phone call from Portugal"

"Is there a problem or you just miss them?"

"Sort of both. I can handle this, it's just a bit complicated. Well it doesn't matter. Will you show me the place you talked to me about? The one you said I'll love?"

"Sure" – she turned to Jacob – "Come one love you know this place better than anyone, show her the best spots."

After going through some time watching everything I decided that Renesmee was right, I really loved that place. It was a completely different place than the one I was used to. I saw a bit of the huge forest around La Push, it was pretty amazing.

"So I guess you saw mostly the essential, now we should introduce you to my friends" – Jacob said

"Thanks so much, to both of you, for showing me this place"

"Oh you're welcome, you're always so sad to be here, you always want to go home. I only wanted you to know that being here can be fun, that you'll like it here as much as Portugal."

Even though I didn't really believe that I was going to like this place as much as I liked my life back in Portugal I was actually pleased that she worried about me, she is an amazing person.

"Thank you, so much"

It was good having someone like her as a friend.

We walked towards a house I had never seen. It wasn't very big but it was really pretty and we could hear laughing sounds coming from there.

Jacob and Renesmee started to get in and I was suddenly nervous

"Don't be ashamed" – Renesmee said when she saw that I wasn't entering the house – "You'll love them"

I gained courage and got in getting suddenly surprised.

I guess even though Bella warned me I couldn't help but to be astonished. There were 6 huge boys just like Jacob, one little girl, two more girls that seemed close to my age and another one that had some scars.

"Hi guys" – Jacob greeted them

"Hi Jacob, Hi Renesmee" – the guy next to the girl with the scars said

"Hello Sam" – Renesmee greeted too – "This is Cameron, she's knew at my school and she was a little sad to leave her friends behind back at Portugal so Jake and I showed her a bit of La Push today."

"Welcome here Cameron, I'm Sam. So did you like La Push?"

"Yes" – I talked for the first time – "It's all very beautiful here"

"True" – the girl with the scares said – "I'm Emily. We were exactly waiting for you guys I made a big meal, as usual. Let's go eat you starved people" – she laughed

"You are going do absolutely love Emily's muffins" – Renesmee said – "they are delicious"

"Boys let go of the game" – one of the girls my age said to the two boys playing PS2.

"Just a moment Leah, we are almost over" – one of them answered

"Nop, no waiting" – Leah said while turning of the game

"Noooooo" – one of the guys yelled

Everyone started laughing

"They already gave you a good impression didn't they?" – Jacob asked me laughing – "Come on, I'll introduce you to them. The boy and the girl you talked before are Emily and Sam. Those two" – he pointed for two guys sitting on one of the sofas – "are Paul and Jared" – they sent me a hello and I mimicked it.

"The little girl is Clair, Emily's niece" – the little girl came to me and gave me a kiss on the chick - "Hi, I'm Claire" – she spoke in a very sweet voice

"Hi" – I gave her a smile

Jacob continued

"The girl that had Claire on her lap is Kim, Jared's girlfriend. The guy seated next to her is Seth whose sister is the girl that turned off the playstation whose name is Leah."

Both girls got up and came to give me a kiss.

"Hi" – Kim said – "it's nice to meet you"

"Same here" – I said

"Just to warn you don't scare yourself when we go eat. These guys are like monsters devouring everything" – she laughed

"Look who's talking" – one of the guys from the game said – "Hi, I'm Quil. Nice meeting you"

"Nice to meet you too" – I smiled

"Well there's only one left" – Jacob said

The other guy that was playing with Quil stood up and turned to face me.

At that moment the strangest thing happened.

I looked in his eyes and I practically couldn't look back. He was so beautiful, different from the others somehow.

He had the same muscles, the same high, even the same hair cut, but his eyes were much different, such a beautiful shade of brown, they seemed like they wanted to transmit me something. Neither of us moved for an instant, we seemed like statues looking at each other like that but much more intensely, weird.

"No" – Renesmee whispered to Jacob smiling – "it can't be"

"But it is" – Jacob answered

"Ok" – Seth said breaking the tension – "if no one's going to say anything I will. Cameron this is Embry"

"Hi" – I said a bit ashamed

"Hello" – he said, giving me a beautiful smile, so beautiful, I've never seen a smile like his

"Let's just eat" – Paul said. He started to go towards the kitchen and the rest followed. That was when I gave a smile to Embry and took my eyes off of his.

This was a very strange feeling, strange but good. I never had such strong need to look at someone like I was having with him.

I walked towards the kitchen, where everyone was going. Renesmee pulled me to sit next to her.

"He's cute isn't he?" – Renesmee murmured in my ear

"What?" – I asked not understanding

"It's not what but who. Embry exactly"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you think he's cute, that is of course if you really think that"

"We are in a table full of people with the person in question just a few centimeters from us and you think I'm going to answer you?" – I murmured

"Maybe you're right" – she smiled – "but we are going to talk about it later"

"Whatever"

Time passed quickly and as Renesmee told me Emily's muffins were indeed delicious, and as Leah mentioned those guys ate very, very much.

They were all very interesting people. We talked and laughed for a while. But during table time it wasn't just the talking I liked. Once in a while I couldn't resist but to look at Embry, to his beautiful figure, to his eyes, to his smile. And the same times I'd look at him I would caught him looking back and then we smiled. Coward as I was I just smiled, suddenly blushed and then I would walk away.

As everyone was already full we all went outside. Claire played hide-and-seek with Quil and Emily, Leah and Seth had gone home, Renesmee and Jacob were spending time together so they could recover the time they lost during the last days. Jared and Kim seemed to do the same. Embry and Sam were talking and the strangest part about was that sometimes he would look at me like I was the subject or something. The only person alone was Paul who seemed lost in thought. This left me alone, looking around, at least until my phone ringed.

"Hello?" – I answered

"Hi" – some voices yelled

"I think I need you to tell me who's there. Too many voices for me" – I laughed

"It's Justin, Megan, Ethan, Andrew and me of course"

"You? Who are you?" – I asked playfully, I knew who she was of course

"Don't tell me you forgot your good friend Bianca"

"Of course not, I was only Joking Bianca"

"I know"

"So where are Chad and Adriana?"

"They've gone for a walk" – Megan laughed – "together"

"Shut up!" – I said shocked – "They?…"

"Yap"

"Oh my god, I can't believe those two said nothing to me. Later I'll call Adriana"

"Yeah I think you should. So what about you? How are you?"

"Good"

"Good? That's it?"

"Easy Megan, I forgot that was the code for "what did you do today"

I heard some laughs from the other line

"So… what did you do then?"

"A friend of mine and her boyfriend brought me to an amazing place, it's called La Push and right now I'm in a sort of forest surrounded of people"

"People?"

"Yes there are boys"

"And are the guys cute?"

I heard someone clear their throat there

"Oh Ethan don't be jealous, the only cute guy I care about is you but it's part of the best friend's questioner, I have to know if she's well served"

"Well served Megan? Really? Only you would say that" – I laughed – "But yeah the guys are kind of cute, you see the type Adriana likes? Or liked anyways, like really tall and muscular"

"Ok boys" – Bianca said – "out of here, this is girl talk, no boys aloud" – she said

"But I still want to talk to her" – Justin said

"When we're finished I'll call you"

"Fine, but you really have to call me or else you pay for it dear sister"

"Always really nice Justin, now butt out"

I started to laugh just a little bit lauder than before and I saw Embry looking my way and, I can't explain it right, it seemed like he would just burst in to laughter with me.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You treat your brother like an animal, poor Justin"

"He survives, if he survived the fact that you're gone we can survive anything"

"Megan" – I asked – "not now please"

"Sorry Cam, it wasn't my intention"

"It's okay"

"But continue then, you were talking about boys. So… anyone interesting there?"

I didn't answer

"What happened Cameron?"

"Nothing"

"Liar, we know you so well"

"Ok, fine. Something happened"

"Go on" – this time it was Bianca talking

"Ok it was… weird. When I got in the house here I met everyone and I thought they were pretty awesome but when I met the last guy I was like statue"

"What? Tell the rest"

"Well I couldn't stop looking at his eyes girls. His beautiful green eyes, and that beautiful smile, I almost melted right there in front of him"

A strange silence made itself known

"Hum… you guys there?" – I asked

And then they just started screaming so laud that I had to take the phone of my ear.

Embry looked at me and I gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back

"Are you finished?" – I asked when they were silent – "he was looking at me and now probably thinks I'm crazy because you were yelling like that"

"Sorry" – they said at the same time

"It's ok, no harm done. But what was that all about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hum… nop"

"You're in love"

"What?"

"Like dah, I can see it and I'm not even there. I know you okay? And every guy you saw you would say they were sort of cute or something, but you've never made a description like that. "His eyes" and "I almost melted when I saw his smile" that sort of stuff if you know what I mean"

"Megan, are you making fun of me? You are so not funny. That was exactly the same thing you said to me when you saw Ethan for the first time"

"That's a lie. I only said that he was really cute and was making eye contact with me"

"Whatever"

"You think I'm wrong?"

"About?"

"You being in love"

For the corner of m eye I looked at Embry and I saw he was observing me. I blushed for being caught and as for the first time we saw each other he showed me this huge smile. I could only look at him but I noticed that Sam was no longer with him.

I got back to the conversation

Ok – I sighed – I don't believe all this love at first sight stuff but you might be right, I don't know

"That's good, I thought that was never going to happen, finally"

"Well I only ask you not to tell Justin, at least not for now"

"Fine, but you have to tell him. I don't say now but someday"

"Ok. But what about you guys? How's school?"

"Lame"

"Same" – I laughed – "What about Ethan and Andrew?"

"In their place" – I laughed again

"You guys never change"

"Of course not"

"You mind?" – I heard my best friend's voice on the other side – "can I talk to her already or what?"

"Oh Justin don't be like that we were just making conversation"

"Sure"

"Stop that" – I said

"Ok, ok you can talk to her but let us say goodbye first."

"Fine"

"Well it seems like our conversation is over, for today, but we'll talk some other day. I love you" – Megan said

"And have fun around" – Bianca said with a laugh

"Thanks for talking with me today, it was great. Take care okay? And give a kiss to Andrew and Ethan for me."

"Sure, bye"

"Bye girls."

"Hi Cameron" – Justin said

"Hi. So, more sober?"

"Sort of I guess, sorry about earlier, it wasn't my intention to bore you at that hour"

"It's okay, I don't care. So what have you been doing?"

Well I got a part time job"

"Really? That's great! Let me guess… bowling salon"

"Of course"

"How did I guess?" – I asked ironically

We both laughed

"It's a shame I don't have your company there. This here is getting better but we all still miss you a lot"

"I do too but you have to understand I can't go back"

"I know, I remember that everyday"

I didn't say anything

"Just… forget what I said"

"Justin I'm not going to have this conversation with you again"

"I know you won't but, I just can't stop telling you that I love you, it's a fact"

"No it's not" – I yelled – "don't you think it's awful enough to know that you're not okay due to me being here but you still want me to feel bad for not loving you the same way? Is that it Justin?" – at this point I almost let my tears split

"Forgive me, you know I don't want to hurt you with this, It's just that I miss you so much and it's difficult not to tell you how I feel"

"I'm sorry but I can't have this conversation right now"

"Cameron, please" – I didn't let him finish

"Bye Justin, send a kiss to Chad and Adriana for me"

And then I hung up the phone

I couldn't take it anymore and some of the tears fell down my chicks. How is it that my best friend always has to ruin everything? Even our own friendship!

I let myself be on the same corner I was before and put my arms around my legs and let the tears fall from the conversation before.

And not much after I felt a warm hand on my shoulder

I lifted my head slowly and there he was.

He put a handkerchief on my hand and I felt his very warm and welcoming touch

"Don't cry" – he said to me

"Thank you" – I said trying to hide the hurt tone in my voice while cleaning the tears

"Are you okay?" – he asked me

"Not really"

"You want to talk?" – he seemed worried about me

"Thanks Embry but I prefer not to talk about it"

"Okay then" – he smiled – "do you need anything? You want me to call Renesmee?"

"No, it's not necessary, she missed Jacob so much, I don't want to ruin their moment"

"Ok, but I'm here if you need anything – he said smiling and then he was walking away.

But for some reason I didn't let him. I held his hand and then he stopped, turning slowly in my direction.

"Embry will you take me home please?" – I asked looking at the floor. I really hoped he would say yes, I needed to think, away from all the people here. Not that I minded their company but I wasn't in a good mood anymore

"Sure"

When I looked up again, I got caught in his eyes once more, just like the first time I saw them.

* * *

Review a lot (:


End file.
